A touch panel sensor including a see-through electrode having a mesh structure constructed with a miniaturized (hereinafter, referred to as finely-patterned) circuit pattern layer is being developed in response to an increasing need for enlargement and high sensitivity of the recent touch panel sensor.
When a thick metal layer is used as a material for preparing the finely-patterned circuit pattern layer, an etching time is lengthened until etching reaches a base surface, perpendicularity of a sidewall of the circuit pattern layer is broken, and there is a risk of generating disconnection in the case that the circuit pattern layer to be formed has a narrow line width. For this reason, there is a demand that a thickness of the metal layer for the fine pattern is less than or equal to 9 μm.
An extremely thin copper foil with support in which an extremely thin copper foil is electrodeposited on a carrier (support) constructed with a thick electrolytic copper foil with a peeling layer interposed therebetween is used as a material of the metal layer for the fine pattern.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-129708, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-194644, and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-124377 disclose a metal vapor deposition film in which the metal layer is directly formed on a surface of a transparent base by physical vapor deposition as a material including the thick metal layer suitable for the fine pattern.